Dragon Ball z: Bardock survives
by crest of hope
Summary: what would the dbz story be like if bardock survives please tell me if I should continue


_**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z**_

_**prologue**_

**Saiyain Saga**

The saga starts off at the arrival of Radditz. Radditz explained Goku

of his true origin. That he was a space soldier sent to Earth to

make it presentable for purchase when he was young. Goku refused to

join him, so Radditz kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan. Goku had no choice

but to fight him. He joined forces with Piccolo and fought Radditz,

Radditz lost the fight and died, but Goku sacraficed his life to win

the battle and then he was off to find Kaiousama, the greatest

martial arts fighter.

Piccolo then kidnapped Gohan for training because Gohan injured

Radditz during the battle. Then everyone trained for a year. Nappa

and Vegita heard about the Dragon Balls through Piccolo, and they

then plan on going to Erath fo find them and wish for immortality.

Nappa took care of almost all the Z warriors, except for Krillen and

Gohan. Then Goku came and beat the hell out of Nappa. Vegita then

killed Nappa, and then Vegita and Goku fought. Vegita lost the first

round and transformed to the giant Ozaru. He then beat up Goku and

later Gohan and Krillen came back to fight Vegita. Then the coward

Yajerobe cut off his tail, and Vegita turned back to normal. Gohan

then later turn to Ozaru form and beat up Vegita. Vegita lost so he

retreated back at Freezer's command post.

**Freeza Saga**

The saga starts out when the crew (Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin) get

in Kami's old spaceship and head off towards Namek. Goku not

going because he's too injured duing the battle with Vegita. The

crew first landed on a fake Namek, 4 episodes later they're on the

real Namek. Right after they got there, surprise surprise, Vegita

shows up and the crew gets scared. Now Goku is on a spaceship

heading towards Namek. Freiza and company had 5 Dragon Balls, Vegita

has 1, the Crew has 1 also. Vegita steals from the crew, the crew

steals from Vegita. Vegita gets ultra pissed and finds the crew.

While that happens, Krillen and Gohan get major charges from the Namek Elder. Then the Ginyu force shows up, so Gohan, Vegita join forces to battle the Ginyu. They take caare of

Guldo, no problem, but get stuck on Reccoom. Reccoom takes out

everybody. Is all hope lost...?

Goku arrive at the battlefield and very well easily defeat Recoome.

Goku does what the entire group couldn't, deafeat Recoome. The way

that Goku easily beat the seemingly invincible Recoome, Vegita gets

the idea that Goku could be the...Legendary Super Saiyain? Next

Goku takes on Burter and Jeice. Goku plays with them and then

defeats Burter , Jeice runs away to find Captain Ginyu. The renewed

Vegita then finishes off Burter and Recoome. Goku gets mad and ask,

"Why did you go and do that for?" Vegita then explains the evil and

ruthlessness of Frieza and his men. Meanwhile Jeice finds Ginyu, who

has came up with a new pose, but unable to use it since most of the

Ginyu Force is dead. This enrages Ginyu and he flys off to find

Goku. Gohan and Kurririn fly off to get the Dragon Balls, Goku and

Vegita are left to spar with Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Vegita tricks

Goku and flys off to leave Goku to fight the ramaining Ginyu Force

members. Ginyu fights around with Goku, they seem be evenly strong,

until Ginyu realizes that Goku wasn't using his full stength, so he

ask Goku to show his full power...big mistake! Ginyu freaks out at

how much stronger Goku is than him. Ginyu is afraid of the

mythological Legendary Super Saiya-Jin! Goku shows some compassion

and gives Ginyu a chance to escape, this lead Ginyu to thinking that

Goku hasn't reached Super Saiya-Jin...yet! The evil Ginyu than

wounds himself badly...why? Ginyu had a special move Goku didn't

know about, the ability to switch bodies! Ginyu then switch bodies

with Goku. Goku is now left helplessy alone, and with no knowledge

on how to use the new body. Ginyu then finds Gohan and Kurririn, and

kill them! Ginyu doesn't know how to use Goku's body, so gets badly

beaten by Gohan and Kurririn. But as time passes, Ginyu figures out

how to use Goku's body and begins fighting back. Vegita shows up and

kills Jeice, then sets his sites on Ginyu (in Goku's body) Vegita

beats the hell out of Ginyu...Now Ginyu wants Vegita's body! Ginyu

tries to switch with Vegita, but fails and switches with...a frog?

Yes, Ginyu has now own the body of a useless frog! Goku's badly

injured so he went to recooperate in Freezer's ship. Gohan and

Kurririn gets new armor, as well as Vegita.

Here is where business picks up a bit. Kuririn goes to find Dende,

who will hopefully know the password to the Dragonballs. Meanwhile,

Vegita starts taking a nap, and Gohan is guarding the Dragonballs.

Dende is also looking for Kuririn and Gohan, trying to deliver the

password to them, and spots the headless Gurudo (if you watch the US

Dragonball Z, you do not see Gurudo gets his head chopped off by

Vegita, he gets killed by a laser instead). Dende becomes scared

while he's flying down towards Gurudo, who he thinks is Kuririn.

About 5 minutes later, Kuririn and Dende meet up, and head back to

Furiza's ship. Just to be sure they won't wake Vegita, Dende,

Kuririn, and Gohan take the balls to an island not too far away, and

Denda summons the Eternal Dragon, Porunga. The first wish they try

to make is to wish back the Z Senshi that died during the Vegita

saga. Porunga denies the request, stating that only one person can be

wished back at a time. At Kaio-sama's planet, Tenshinhan, Yamcha,

and Chaot-zu are arguing over who should be the one to leave. Of

course Piccolo has a brillant idea, wish him back, and Kami-Sama

will be back on the Earth, as well as the Dragon Balls! So, Piccolo

contacts Gohan telepathically through Kaio-sama, telling Gohan to

wish him back. The second wish is to wish Piccolo to the Namek,

which is also granted, unfortunatley, he is not teleported to their

current location, which is bad, because trouble's on the way...

Vegita shows up, and some problems go underway, and Furiza shows up,

and the huge battle starts. I will only cover the major events of

the battle here, for a more detailed version, check out the Battle

Summaries section. The highlight events include Kuririn almost

dieing, Gohan beating up Furiza 2nd form, Piccolo beating Freeza

second form, Gohan making Freeza 3rd form transform again with a

Masenko blast, Dende dieing, Kuririn dieing, Gokou going SSJ, Gokou

winning. That about covers the major parts .

**Android Saga**

There was an evil force coming to earth,it was Freeza, he did not

die from the explosion of Namek or Goku's ki blast. He was not the

only one who was coming., Freeza's father, King Cold, was coming too,

he was even stronger than Freeza. Freeza had been blown up pretty

well and over half of his body was missing. He was given a android

body, so most of us call him Freeza Bot. Vegeta warned everyone of

this great danger, they showed up where Vegeta said they probably

would. Freeza's ship arrived, and Freeza gave the word to kill all

of the earthlings. As soon his men went to do that, his men fell

into pieces at the ground, as if they had been sliced. Then a young

boy named Trunks landed, he pissed off Freeza a bit (by talking

trash) and then claimed he was a Super Saiyajin. He turned SSJ (to

prove that he was a Saiyajin). Freeza was reminded of the fight with

Goku on Namek, so he became enraged and attacked Trunks. Trunks

would say stuff like, "If that was your best then you are weak."

Just to piss him off. Freeza went to attack Trunks again, but then

Trunks was gone... then Freeza heard Trunks scream, "FREEZA!" and

Trunks shot at Freeza. Freeza just dodged it, but as he looked up

Trunks was right behind him coming at him with his sword drawn!

Trunks sliced Freeza in half. As all this was happening the rest of

the z-team watched from a cliff peak. Trunks then slashed Freeza

into about 70 different pieces, they where just floating in the air.

Trunks then shot a ki blast at the floating pieces, burning them to

ash. Then he killed King Cold with ease. He met up with the z-team,

he told them, "I'm going to meet Son Goku! Want to come?" It was

odd, he knew exactly where Goku would arrive, they waited and

waited, then Goku arrived! Trunks then told Goku in private that he

was from the future, and that there where going to be 2 androids

wrecking havoc on earth. Goku wanted to fight them, but them Trunk

told Goku that before that would happen he would die of a heart

virus. He then gave Goku a little bottle of pills and told him to

take them when he felt the signs of the heart attack. Goku was going

to be saved! Trunks then left. The Z-team trained for 3 years till

the day arrived when they had to fight the androids. They where all

much stronger than they where before. They found the androids, they

where #19 and #20. #20 almost killed Yamcha (by sticking his hand

right through this stomach). Then they went off to a remote island

to fight. Vegeta had not shown up yet. They had information on

everyone there, ever since Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon army they

had collected data on them, they stopped collecting data since Goku

fought Vegeta. Goku had a trick up his sleeve... He showed them the

power of the Super Saiyajin! He started fighting #19. Goku was

winning for a bit, then he started having to gulp for air, he was

having his heart attack. #19 had the advantage and started using a

little red ball in his palm to suck energy out of Goku. Goku was

getting weak. Then out of nowhere #19 got a kick to the face (a fat

face =P). It was Vegeta, he told Goku that if anyone was going to

kill him, it had to be himself. Yamcha took Goku too Chi Chi and the

pills that Trunks had given them. Vegeta told the androids that they

did not know what they where dealing with. He said that he was able

to go Super Saiyajin as well. With a blast of rage Vegeta turned

SSJ. He then whooped #19. #19 tried to steal Vegeta's power by

grabbing his arms. #19 only got his arms ripped off. He started

running away from Vegeta, but Vegeta rose into the sky and said,

"This is what I call 'Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!" and shot a

ball of ki at #19. #19's body blew up at his head was separated from

his body, he was dead. #20 was afraid and thought he needed more

help, so he started running off into the cliffs. Trunks then arrived

at the battlefield and saw that fat white head on the ground (#19's

head). He said that they have been fighting the wrong androids the

whole time. They left to follow #20. He hid for a while then made it

out to his lab, he was really the creator of all the androids, his

name was Dr. Gero. They followed him to his lab, when they got there

it was too late, the Androids killed Dr. Gero. One looked like a

young boy and one looked like a pretty girl. The androids (#18 and

#17) saw another android locked up in a chamber. They where about to

unlock the chamber, but Trunks saw that they where about to let

another android loose so he flipped and blew the lab up. The other

android was still in his chamber and the other androids where not

even scratched. They let the other android out, he was HUGE! His

name was #16. He didn't talk a lot and he was peaceful. They then

flew away from the Z-team (To find Son Goku). Then Vegeta went to

follow them and Trunks tried to stop him, Vegeta hit Trunks out of

the way and flew where the androids flew. #17 (the boyish one) said

they should stop and look for a car to ride, they where in no hurry.

So they stopped at a main road and waited. Vegeta then arrived and

then a fight started between #18 (the pretty girl) and Vegeta.

Vegeta seemed to be winning at first, but then #18 said she would

use more power. She beat Vegeta down! Then the rest of the Z-team

arrived and started to fight. #17 joined in too. By the time the

androids where done with the z-team, the z-team had broken arms,

backs and so on and so on. Kuririn gave them each a senzu after the

androids left. Vegeta took of, his pride was hurt more than he was

(being beaten by a girl). Then Kuririn said, "Ah, Piccolo, I'm sure

glad you're on our side now." Piccolo then got enraged and yelled,

"I AM THE ARCH DEMON PICCOLO! I HAVE JUST BEEN USING YOU SO I CAN

TAKE OVER THE EARTH!" He shot a blast at the floor and flew away.

Kuririn laughed and said that Piccolo was just bluffing. He pointed

out that Piccolo flew towards Kamisama's palace. He said that they

where going to become one again so Piccolo could have lots of

strength and beat the androids.

Was Piccolo going to fuse with Kamisama for good? Even if he did

could he beat the androids?

You'll have to wait and read the next saga summery "The Cell Saga"

**Cell Saga**

Piccolo and Kamisama fused, Piccolo was stronger than any of the z-

team now! Kami told Piccolo about something worse than the androids,

"Cell". Piccolo flew to where he saw Cell and fought him. Cell had

killed a whole city already. He sucked out the people's cells

through his tail. He sucked some of Piccolo's Cells too. Cell could

even do Piccolo's moves! He got that ability from Piccolo's cells.

Piccolo finds out that Cell needs the androids to become Super

Perfect, then breaks free and fights Cell some more. Then Cell goes

off to find the androids. Goku has finished healing and then the Z-

Team go to the Room of Spirit and Time to train (Every minute in

this world is 6 hours in there). Cell finds #17 and #16, he fights

#16 and rips him apart. Then absorbs #17 and reaches his second

form. Tienshinhan tries to stall Cell while #18 and #16 break for

it. #16 is fixed up and he is now on the good guy's team. In the

room of Spirit and time Gohan has reached Super Saiyajin. Trunks and

Vegeta are done training and they go off to fight Cell. Vegeta is

whacking him a lot, but then lets Cell absorb #18 to become super

perfect! Cell then beats down Vegeta, Trunks sees his father in need

of help, he is enraged! His muscles grow about 2 X and his hair

started standing up more on end. He reached Ultimate Super Saiya-

jin! He and Cell fought for a while and was doing pretty good. Goku

and Gohan where done in the room of spirit and time. They flew to

the battle ground, Trunks could not fight any more. Goku then fought

Cell, it was pretty even but then Cell beat down on Goku. Cell then

made a bunch of little Cells, they where called Cell Jr.. Goku then

had Gohan fight Cell. Gohan could not touch cell, he was getting

whooped. Then #16 came up behind Cell and tried to self-destruct,

but Bulma took the bomb out of him! Cell shot a beam and that ripped

#16 into pieces, his head was strewn in a pile of junk. Then Cell

stepped on #16's head and squashed it...WRONG THING TO DO! Gohan

then was enraged, he was so angry...that he...he...EXPLODED WITH

ANGER! He was Super Saiyajin 2! He killed all of the Cell Jr. and

stole his senzu back from Cell (Cell took it away before). He gave

the z-team some senzu after being beaten by the Cell Jr.. Then Gohan

kicked Cells ass! Cell tried to shoot Gohan with his most powerful

Kamehameha, but Gohan shot back. That ripped Cell in half. Goku

yelled at Gohan to finish him, but Gohan wanted Cell to suffer. But

since Cell took Piccolo's cells he could regenerate like Piccolo. So

he regenerated, but he was using so much power that all of a sudden

he vomited #18 out. Kuririn took #18 to the side. He was just

perfect Cell now (his 2nd form). He knew he couldn't beat Gohan so

he went to go self-destruct to blow the planet up. The Goku used

instantaneous movement to bring him to Kaiosama's. Cell blew up

Kaiosama's planet along with Goku and Kaiosama. Back on earth Gohan

was in shock, his Father just died. Then out of nowhere a shot of ki

hit Trunks and almost killed him. It was Cell! He used instantaneous

movement to go back to earth and he was now stronger than ever! He

then shot a blast at Vegeta, Gohan flew in the way of it. It broke

Gohan's arm. Then Cell started powering up a Super Kamehameha. Gohan

was about to give up but then Goku talked to him. He told Gohan to

shoot another Kamehameha and use full power. Gohan then shot back at

Cell. It was an even fight, the beams where going back and forth.

Vegeta came in and shot Cell's back throwing him off balance. Gohan

then used his full power, blasting Cell into Oblivion.

**Buu Saga**

After Majin Vegeta killed himself to try to destroy Buu, Buu

regenerated. Him and Babide started wrecking Havoc all over, Buu

would turn people to candy then eat them. Goku only had a little

more time on earth. When Goku cam to, he went to Kamisama's

(Dende's) palace. They where still out cold. After being there for a

while he went to fight Buu. He fought Buu, showing his true power of

a Super Saiyajin 3. Then Babide started calling Buu names, Buu was

sick and tired of Babide's crap so he then blew Babide's head clean

off his body. At that time Goku had a plan (He was back at

Kaisama's). He wanted to teach the kids (Goten and Vegeta) how to do

the "Fusion". He taught them with Piccolo. They didn't have it down

verve well, but Goku had to leave now. He couldn't stay on earth any

longer. Piccolo was then training the kids on the "Fusion". They

learned it pretty good, not they just had to do some training to

built their strength. They trained in the room of spirit & time.

They tried the Fusion again and it was a success! When transformed

they could go Super Saiyajin 3! At this time Mr. Satan was trying to

make it look like he beat Buu. He went to Buu's house and gave Buu

some candy, then asked if Buu could lay on the floor while he took a

picture of them with his foot on Buu. He started feeling sorry for

Buu. He then stayed with Buu being his cook, friend and even bath

buddy! They became best friends. Then they found a little puppy, Buu

loved this puppy dearly. But one day while playing with it a hunter

shot the puppy. Buu was furious! He ran over to the dog and healed

it. He almost exploded with anger, he had to keep it bottled up.

Then later the hunter came back (After his beating from Mr. Satan)

and shot Mr. Satan! Buu couldn't take it any more, steam was coming

out of his holes, he healed Mr. Satan, then told him to leave. Mr.

Satan too the dog and started running. Then Buu went out and there

was an explosion of rage, Out of that explosion spawned another Buu!

This one was a lot darker and a lot skinnier. That Buu then turned

the old Fat Buu into chocolate and absorbed his power! That evil Buu

started to transform into a more fit Buu! He then flew off, he was

looking for those 2 kids. He then made it to Kamisama's and told

Piccolo to take him to the kids, Piccolo wanted them to rest more,

they where not ready to fight Buu yet because they still needed to

train. Piccolo talked Buu into waiting for a bit. Like an idiot Chi-

Chi came over to Buu yelling at him for "killing Gohan". Buu then

said, "Become an egg" and then stepped on her. When this happened

Goten and Trunks just happened to be walking by to start training

some more. Goten almost lost it. They trained some more, but Buu was

getting annoyed waiting. He then told Piccolo to take him to them

right away. Piccolo then took Buu the long way. After walking for

about an hour they made it to the room of spirit & time. The fight

began, Goten and Trunks fused to become "Gotenks". Gotenks was

fighting in non-super Saiyajin form. Then after he made it look like

he was getting beaten he transformed into SSJ1. The fight was going

on for a while, but then Gotenks used his Kamikaze ghost attack. He

blew Buu into pieces, he was everywhere! Then Piccolo and Gotenks

started burning the remains of Buu. After they where done a pink

mist started forming above their heads, it was Buu regenerating!

They fought a little, then Gotenks told Piccolo that he was running

out of strength and there was nothing more he could do (He wanted to

"WOW" piccolo by turning SSJ3 in the middle of the fight). Then

Piccolo destroyed the gateway back to earth. They where stuck in the

room of spirit & time. Piccolo told Buu that and that Buu could

never see candy again. Buu then started screaming in anger. He

screamed so loud that it ripped a hole from the room of spirit &

time back to earth. He saw the chance to escape, so he did, leaving

Gotenks and Piccolo behind. Piccolo told Gotenks that they had to try

the same thing if they wanted to get out. They screamed and

screamed, but the hole never opened. Back on earth Buu turned

everyone at Kamisama's into chocolate then ate them. Back in the

room of spirit & time Gotenks told Piccolo that he still had one

thing he could use. The Gotenks turned SSJ3. They screamed again and

this time a portal opened up. They where back on earth. Gotenks

fought Buu for a while, but then un-fused, their time was up. This

whole time that everyone thought Gohan was dead, he really wasn't.

He was brought to Planet Kaioshin along with Kaioshin and Kibit,

Goku was even there since the dead where allowed to be on that

plain. Gohan was getting a power up by an old Kaioshin (Who happened

to be a perverted Kaioshin). Gohan was brought to earth and he

started fighting Buu. He was wining for a while, but then Goten and

Trunks fused again. Then Buu used some of his body that was ripped

off during the fight to absorb Piccolo and Gotenks! He was A LOT

stronger now. Back on Kaioshin the old Kaioshin told Goku that he

needed to help. Goku asked how and the old Kaioshin told Goku that

he would give Goku his own life, then Goku would no longer be dead.

He told Goku that he should use the fusion, but to use the Potara

fusion. He went to show Goku how it works. He told Kibit to give

Kaioshin (The young one) his earring. He told Kaioshin to put that

earring on. As soon as he did their bodies flew together into one.

They fused! Then the old Kaioshin mentioned that that fusion is

permanent. Then he gave Goku his live and a pair of Potara earrings.

Goku teleported back to Earth. He saw Gohan getting his ass whooped.

He threw Gohan the earring, but it fell in a crack in the ground.

Goku recovered it but it was too late, Buu had absorbed Gohan. At

this time Vegeta was given permission to leave hell to fight. He got

to earth and put the earring on. He and Goku fused into Vegetto.

Vegetto kicked Buu's ass. Buu absorbed Vegetto and Vegetto un-fused

in Buu. Inside Buu Vegeta and Goku fought Buu's body. Then they saw

Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Fat Buu. Then Vegeta and Goku got them all

(Except for fat Buu). Then Vegeta asked Buu what would happen if he

pulled Fat Buu out of his stomach. Buu started screaming, "NO!

DON'T!". So Vegeta (seeing that Buu didn't want that) pulled Fat

Buu out. Then Buu's body became hot, Vegeta and Goku escaped with

Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Then when they where out of his

body they saw that Buu became smaller, he almost looked like a kid.

Then Buu built a HUGE deathball and threw it at the earth. Goku saw

Mr. Satan and Dende watching behind some rocks. Goku saved them and

Kaioshin teleported to earth and too Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan (and

his puppy), and Dende to Planet Kaioshin. Goten, Trunks, piccolo and

the whole planet where gone. Buu was in space looking for Planet

Kaioshin. When he found it Kaioshin had taken Dende to Planet Namek

to wish back, Earth and the people who died. Goku and Buu where

fighting, Vegeta was too weak to really hurt Buu. He just watched.

But then Fat Buu came in and started fighting Majin Buu (The Chibi-

Buu)! Then Goku started building a Chaou Genkidama. He started

collecting Ki from every person in the universe. But the people of

earth didn't believe him so they would not raise their hands to lend

Goku their ki. Vegeta tried to talk to them, but they hated him.

Then their hero, Mr. Satan told them to so they did. Then Goku threw

the Chaou Genkidama at Buu, killing him for good. That's when Goku

said that he wishes that Buu would be reincarnated into someone with

a pure heart so they could spar, not try to kill each other. This is

about the end of the series, the last episodes where at a Tenkaichi

Budoukai a few years in the future. Goten was now a teen and so was

Trunks. Gohan and his High School love got married and had a baby

girl named Pan. Then you learn that Goku made a deal with Emma and

had Buu Reincarnated to a young boy named Uub (Uub is Buu backwards,

hence Uub). Goku and Uub flew off to train for 5 years, and that is

the beginning of Dragonball GT.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
